


Two L-Words

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: History Makers!!! on ICE [23]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys' Love, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Fluff, M/M, Or I tried, Post-Canon, Power Bottom, Riding, Smut, Yaoi, the question is if we'll get wedding in ep 12 or ova, the show has slayed us all over again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: It’s happening.  They have the rings.  They have the programmes down. And right now, they just need to do something to calm Yuuri’s nerves before the big night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I legit made dolphin noises and teared up when Yuuri had his face pressed to the jewelry shop display.  I am so happy and literally shook and dead at the same time

 

“You know, you also said something interesting at last year’s banquet,” Viktor mentions casually, locking his fingers with Yuuri’s as they head towards the hotel.  Yuuri tries his best to ignore Phichit snapping a dozen pictures of them holding hands.

“Crap.  What other embarrassing things did I do?”

Viktor grins.  “You clung to me and invited me over to your family’s hot springs inn.  You are such a cute drunk.  You also challenged me to a dance-off and conditions for your win was that I become your coach.”

Yuuri’s heart drops. He said that?!

“I had that on the back of my mind ever since then.  At the time, you didn’t strike me as someone worthy of my tutelage.  But when I saw you skate my free program to _Stammi Vicino_ , I remembered the little promise I made with you.  I knew that you had something great within you and had to come see it for my own eyes.”

“I still can’t believe that I made an utter fool out of myself at the banquet,” Yuuri mutters into his hands.

Viktor pats his back.  “You were quite sexy pole dancing with Chris.  And I was surprised when you took my hands and danced together after our little dance-off.  I think everyone was wondering who this bold, drunken Japanese man was.  I’m so glad that Ciao Ciao dragged your ass to the banquet.”

“Can we please stop talking about this?” Yuuri pleads, butting his head against Viktor’s shoulder and burying his face in it.  Viktor’s coat is cold from being outside but the familiar scent of his cologne comforts him.

“If that’s what you want.  By the way, why did you get so flustered when Phichit announced to everyone that we were married?  What you said at the airport was a marriage proposal, was it not?  You even bought us golden rings just now.  If that’s not an engagement, I don’t know what is.”

Yuuri pouts, feeling his entire face turn tomato red.  “That doesn’t mean that I want to shout it from the rooftops.  I don’t want the news of our relationship to overshadow my qualifications as a skater.  I want to be known for my own skating, not as the great Viktor Nikiforov’s boyfriend.”

“Fiancé,” Viktor corrects.

“Stop it,” Yuuri whines.  “I’m gonna die from embarrassment before tomorrow’s competition even begine.”

Viktor gently grabs Yuuri’s chin and tilts it up.  “We can’t have that, can we?  Why don’t we go take a hot shower and warm up in the bed, Yura?”

Yuuri smirks.  “I’m not that naïve, Viktor.  I know what you’re up to.”

Viktor returns his smirk.  “Good.  Too bad that you’ll be skating for the next two days.  Otherwise, there is no way that I will let you leave the bed.”

Of course Viktor had to drop his voice an octave and make it all husky and sexed out as he delivered that line.  Chills run down Yuuri’s spine and he would be lying if he said that he was not turned on by Viktor’s words.

“Can you please keep it in check until we are in the privacy of our own room?” he mumbles.

Viktor chuckles.  “I can’t hold back when it comes to you, Yuuri~”

Case in point, the moment they cross the threshold, Yuuri is slammed up against the nearest wall.  Forget the shower, Viktor seems to be determined to warm up Yuuri by licking and biting him all over once he has Yuuri down to his underwear and sweater.

“Viktor. I have to skate wearing that see-through outfit tomorrow,” Yuuri protests, only half-heartedly.  He can’t resist when Viktor is like this, not that he is much better when Viktor is not in this mood either.

“Good.  It will add to your eros, will it not?” Viktor grins, sucking a bruise on the outside of Yuuri’s thigh where the sheer panels are on the costume.

“Chris and Phichit won’t let us hear the end of it if I show up tomorrow covered with hickeys from head to toe.  I promise that I’ll let you do whatever you want after we win.”

Viktor’s blue eyes with light up with something wicked.  “Anything?”

Maybe Yuuri should not have used that particular English word.  Yuuri gulps.  “Anything.”

Viktor shrugs, sucking another bruise on Yuuri’s thigh that will be covered up by the clothes.  “I look forward to it.”

He pulls Yuuri towards the bed and pretty much shoves him down to the mattress.  He strips their underwear off in haste and resumes kissing him all over.

“I think I want to fuck you while you’re wearing my clothes one day,” Viktor muses, kissing Yuuri’s throat.

“Viktor,” Yuuri groans.  “You can’t say things like that.”

The first thing that springs to Yuuri’s mind is Viktor and him having sex while he is wearing his eros costume.  He has to admit that the picture it paints is rather . . . erotic.

“Why not?” Viktor lifts Yuuri’s left hand and starts sucking on his fingers.  He seems to pay special attention to the ring finger.  His tongue swirls around the tip of his fourth finger in the very same manner that it would around Yuuri’s cock.

“Stop being such a tease,” Yuuri moans.  “Hurry and . . . do me.”

“Do you?” Viktor echoes.  He straddles Yuuri and pins his hands above his head.  “Or do you want to fuck me instead?”

Yuuri bites his lip.  He can never say this aloud but he loves it when Viktor gets like this.  There are so many times that Viktor would climb all over him push him down to a bed.  He would then ride Yuuri into the mattress like there is no tomorrow.  Oftentimes, Viktor tires out first, so Yuuri has to take over and pound into Viktor when he is so sensitive and overstimulated from coming multiple times in the night.

And tonight is no different.  He spreads his thighs wide open, granting Yuuri a view that he will never forget.  He opens himself up slowly, a taunting expression cemented on his rosy-cheeked face.  It takes all Yuuri has not to flip Viktor over and just slam into him.

“God, I want you to fuck me into oblivion,” Viktor rasps, his voice oozing dangerous amounts of sensuality.  “I couldn’t believe my eyes when you ran off to that jewelry shop.  Matching golden rings to thank me for staying by your side?  You sure know how to melt a man’s heart, Yuuri.”

“I, I wanted you t-to know how-how much you mean to me, Viktor,” Yuuri confesses.  “That was the only way I could think of expressing that.”

Viktor leans down and kisses Yuuri deeply.  “And it worked.  I can’t believe that I finally found the person who can give me the two L-words.”

Yuuri frowns in confusion.  “L-words?  What are those?”

Viktor grins.  “Life.  And love.”

Ah, crap.  Here come the waterworks.  “I, I did that?”

He nuzzles into Viktor’s hand as he reaches up and wipes the tears away from the corner’s of Yuuri’s eyes.  “For over twenty years, I forsook love and life to pursue my figure skating career.  When I first met you, and then your video, I knew that I had to pursue you.  As cheesy as it sounds, it’s as though my heart recognised that when our eyes met, I didn’t want to lose the sight of your eyes.  That I wanted to keep looking into those eyes and see my love reflected back to me.  I knew that and I came to see you.”

Yuuri smiles.  “And look how well that turned out.”

“Yup.  You are my lovable little piggy and I am yours.”

Viktor grins wolfishly, taking out a string of condom packets out of thin air.  “Before things get too mushy, let’s get this show on the road, shall we?”

“Vi-Viktor,” Yuuri groans.  “I don’t even know how you keep pulling that trick.  You are buck naked, for crying out loud.”

He winks in an exaggerated manner.  “I have a few tricks up my sleeve.  It’s not like you ever complain about the abundance of condoms anyway.”

Yuuri blushes.  He will have to agree that Viktor’s preparedness has come in handy in . . . tight situations.

Viktor expertly strokes Yuuri’s cock until he is fully hard and desperate for something more.  He smirks as he turns around to quickly roll the condom onto Yuuri’s cock.

“Really, you . . . .” Yuuri trails off as Viktor keeps rubbing the tip of Yuuri’s dick against his opening.  Yuuri has no choice but to grab Viktor by his hips and push him down as he teases Yuuri.

“Fuck,” Viktor groans throatily.  “Fill me up, Yura.  Make a filthy, moaning mess out of me until I can’t think of anything and anyone but you.”

“Viktor, you really can’t say things like that,” Yuuri mumbles.  His face is burning red.  Even after weeks of doing lewd things with Viktor, he can’t get used to Viktor once his switch has been flipped.  There are a handful of times—in the first few times that they did the deed, Yuuri would like to add—that Viktor made Yuuri come just with his dirty talk.

The corner of Viktor’s lips curl up in decidedly predatory manner.  “Why not?  I love it when you turn all red, and I’m not just talking about your gorgeous face.”

Viktor trails his hands down his own body until they reach around to his backside.  Yuuri jolts as Viktor circles his fingers where they are joined.

“Ah, did you just grow bigger, Yura?” Viktor smirks.  He bends over and showers Yuuri’s face and décollaté with kisses and playful nips. 

“You r-really shouldn’t sa-say things like that,” Yuuri mutters.  He forcoes Viktor’s face up and kisses him as roughly as he can muster.

“Why not?” Viktor purrs, biting down on Yuuri’s lower lip and tugging it away.

“Because,” Yuuri warns.  “Your body might not be able to keep up with what’s to come.”

Yuuri decides that he can let Viktor have the free reign for the first round.  Viktor practically conks out after one long round anyway.  After that is when Yuuri is going to have his little ‘revenge’.

“Yuuri~” Viktor moans, dropping his pitch and making it sound so husky and like pure sex.  He is slowly grinding down on Yuuri’s cock, knowing all too well that Yuuri is as close to the edge as he is.  “You feel so good inside me.  _Kimochi ii_ ~”

Crap.  Yuuri wasn’t counting on Viktor playing extra dirty tonight.  Apparently their impromptu has made Viktor even more of a destructive force of sexuality than the usual.

“You really gotta stop that,” Yuuri grunts, thrusting up.  He knows that he has hit the spot when Viktor moans without any inhibition.  Yuuri doesn’t even have time to feel sorry for his neighbours as he continues to aim for that spot.

“There?” Yuuri asks.  He purposefully misses it for the next few thrusts.  “Or was it somewhere else?”

Viktor pouts and drapes his body over Yuuri’s.  “You know where it is.  Make me come, Yuuri.  Make me come so hard all over our bodies.  I want to fill all of you.”

And Yuuri is more than happy to oblige.  He flips Viktor over and pounds into him from behind until they both come, each other’s names on their lips.  They flop down into a sweaty pile right afterwards.  It’s somewhat reassuring to hear Viktor’s panting breaths as Viktor snuggles into Yuuri.

“We didn’t even take a shower,” Yuuri remembers.  “And now I’m even more of a filthy mess.”

Viktor looks up, his eyes shining with something wicked all over again.  “I think we should make aa bigger mess out of us before we move this to the bathroom.”

“You think?” Yuuri challenges.  “Or you will?”

Viktor laughs.  He blows a piece of his hair out of his eyes.  “Gimme ten to recover first.  I’m an old man, remember?”

Yuuri laughs along.  “I will.  I love you, Viktor.”

Viktor grins.  He bumps his forehead into Yuuri’s.  “And I love you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri sighs happily.  He is still nervous tomorrow, no doubt about that.  But at least he has Viktor.  Tomorrow is the day that he will show the world that he can win with their love.  He will prove it.

The thought of winning gold and Viktor standing by his side makes him smile.  Yes.  He will turn it around and make it happen.  He will show the world and make history.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~the author would like to apologise for corny lines at the tail end of the story~~


End file.
